Trends
Trends '''or '''Memes '''are usually vlogs, videos, quotes, or photos that quickly become popular in social media. Cube trends are usually started by Graser10, such as ''I'm Bored'','' Spring'','' Summer'','' and the most popular one, '''Pizza. These trends are usually distributed through YouTube, then several Cube members and close friends soon participate by performing the same actions as the one who began the trend, '''Graser10' thus beginning the chain. I'm Bored The I'm Bored trend was the first trend that began. Graser posted a rare in-real-life video showing his set-up, his cats and basically telling everyone he was bored. Other members of the Cube decided to prank/take the mick out of Graser by posting more 'I'm Bored videos in the style of 'I'm Bored Two', 'I'm Bored Three' etc. Each video mimicked Graser's, with the person showing their set-up, pets, their face and anything else in their room. Graser's Original Video: I'm Bored Bayani: I'm Bored Two HBomb: I'm Bored Three Grape: I'm Bored Four Dul: I'm Bored Five Vas: I'm Bored Six Defek: I'm Bored Seven Devon: I'm Bored Eight Tomahawk: I'm Bored Nine Tybzi: I'm Bored Ten Kricken: I'm Bored Eleven Pat: I'm Bored Twelve Fin: I'm Bored Thirteen Twitter Avatar and Handle 'Egg Avatars ' A few Cube members jumped in the bandwagon to change their Twitter avatars into eggs resembling their Minecraft skin. Most members followed this trend and it quickly became popular in the Twitter community. 'Halloween Themed Names Near October, a few Cube members changed their Twitter name to be Halloween-themed. At these times, several followers also changed their name to follow with the trend. This Halloween-name trend is extremely popular throughout the entire Twitter community during the month of October. Spring Graser's Spring Tomahawk's Spring Two Bayani's Spring Three Summer Graser's Summer Tomahawk's Summer Two HBomb reacts to Summer - H reacted to Graser's video during one of his Twitch livestreams. ALS Ice Bucket Challenge Pizza The ''Pizza ''is still ongoing, and has accumulated the most vlogs with 20 and counting. Similar to the 'Bored' series, Graser accidentally started the 'Pizza' series. He tested out his new camera and compare it to his IPhone, he and uploaded: Pizza As Graser is a well known fan of pizza, and he created the 'Bored' video chain. Shortly after, several of the other friends and Cube members uploaded videos mimicking Graser's original video to mock him and his unique vlogging style, each video showing them order a pizza, looking at random stuff in their residences, having a sopoforic voice, and everyone doing a side-by-side with their camera quality vs their phone quality just like in Graser's original video. Straub: Pizza Two TYBZI: Pizza Three TYBZI: Pizza Three-point-five Tofuu: Pizza Four Peckett: Pizza Five Will: Pizza Six Bee: Pizza Seven Kevin: Pizza Eight Grape: Pizza Nine Talekio: Pizza Ten Rusher: Pizza Eleven HBomb: Pizza Twelve Bayani: Pizza Thirteen Dolphin: Pizza Fourteen Dfield: Pizza Fifteen Kermit: Pizza Sixteen Stacy: Pizza Seventeen Tomahawk: Pizza Eighteen Ramos: Pizza Nineteen Huahwi: Pizza Twenty NoBoom: Pizza Twenty Two Trying Food Grape made a video about him taste testing real life grapples, which is soon followed by other YouTubers in the Cube family to make videos about them eating foods corresponding to themselves. Grape: Trying Grapples in Real Life Straub: Trying Strauberryjam in Real Life Tofuu: Trying Tofuu in Real life Sandwich Straub has recently started '''''Sandwich which is probably a new trend. Many Youtubers have named their episodes incorrectly. Straub: Sandwich NoBoom: Sandwich 2 Talekio: Sandwich 3 Tofuu: Sandwich 3* Rusher: Sandwich 4 DField: Sandwich 5 Poke: Sandwich 6 Bee: Sandwich 7 H: Sandwich 8 Ant: Sandwich 9 Graser: Sandwich 10 TYBZI: Sandwich 11 Echo: Sandwich 12 Grape: Sandwich 13 Will: Sandwich 14 Hyper: Sandwich 15 Isaac: Sandwich 16 Tanner: Sandwich 17 * *Tofuu incorrectly named his video Sandwich 3 rather than sandwich 4. Cereal Cereal was recently started by NoBoom, which was followed by a few others and seems to be a throwback to Sandwich and Pizza. NoBoom: Cereal Poke: Cereal 2 SeeDeng: Cereal 3 Ant: Cereal 4 iiFNaTiK: Cereal 5 MrMitch: Cereal #6 Hyper: Cereal 7 Category:Videos